


Home is where you are

by LNZetsumei



Series: FF7 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bond, Finding a balance, Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Red wants to stay with Green, mini feels, not beta'ed, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Red has a history of living an adventurous life, he seeks the thrill of it even though he never seem to be interested in missions.But being separated from his family for a long period of time makes him feel a sort of loneliness that was far stronger than before, each passing day he finds it hard to go by without knowing that they are safe.Perhaps it is time for him to think of a solution, with his beloved husband by his side there is nothing they can't solve.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: FF7 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Home is where you are

“Packing, packing~” Chase hopped up the stairs two steps at a time. Red closes the bar door behind him, Leaf’s words from before about the missing people incident plagues his mind, wine-colored hues focusing on the hyper child going upstairs.

With the door locked behind him, Red chases after the boy, stopping him just as he arrives at the top of the stairs. Chase turns around a look of curiosity and anticipation clear on his face.

“Maybe…” Red tries. “Maybe we should go somewhere else?”

“To where?” A voice to their left interrupts when Chase was about to ask the same question, Green stood by the door, looking at his husband and son with curiosity. “What are you two planning?”

“The beach.” Red blurted out for the sake of answering Green.

“The beach?!” Chase exclaimed with joy and Red must’ve winced upon realizing what he had just said. “To the beach? The beach??”

Green leans against the doorframe, not liking how Red is seemingly trying to look at everything in the hallway except for him, no matter how many people fail at reading Red’s poker face, Green saw through that lonesome mask with ease. “The beach is quite far, it’s not a one day trip back and forth you know.”

“Yeah well… it’s been a while since we go.”

Chase tugs at the front of Red’s sleeveless turtleneck, his little fingers curling into the material as he looks up at Red, hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “Are we really going?”

Green raises an eyebrow, amused at the situation.

Red eventually nods, earning a cheer from the boy and a chuckle from Green. Chase races into his room to pack his things.

Green shifted his weight on one leg, his shoulder and head resting on the doorframe now in a tilt, arms crossed. Light emerald eyes following Red’s as the man pads closer to him. Red brushes Green’s bangs to the side, tucking the stray ones behind his ear, he lowers his hand, fingers brushing against Green’s cheek, his jawline, neck, and shoulder as if wanting to make sure his husband is really there.

His hand find Green’s and clasped around it. Green’s hand fits perfectly in his grasp and Red find it hard to let go.

He would go on weeks without seeing Green. And sometimes he wonders why he decides to take a job that would distance himself from Green and Chase, but it pays well, high risk, high reward.

Green cups Red’s cheek with his other hand, slowly pushing himself off the leaning posture and let his body falls into Red’s embrace. Red’s scent always has a sort of metallic rust and smoke to it, but Green had accepted that long ago. Red mostly spends his time outside, in the unprotected wreckage of nothingness for miles, accompanied only by wild beasts and ruffians, risking his life for the quests he had accepted.

But Red lives a life of constant adventure and he understands that. And he understands that no matter how far apart they’d be, they will find each other. Just like many times before.

Red wraps his arm around Green’s waist, pulling the smaller male closer to him that there would be no room between them.

Green smells of flowers and a hint of liquor and Red wonders if he could get drunk just off of Green’s scent, but can he, when he’s already so drunk from this passion alone. Red rests his cheek on Green’s locks.

“You…Red… my waist..”

Red opened his eyes, snapping out of his thoughts at Green’s strained voice. Green rapidly taps on Red’s bicep.

The taller of the two hurriedly releases his grip after a sharp intake of breath, both hands halfway up in the air at his sides. Green stepped back, clearing his throat, his heartbeat pounding in his head, looking everywhere but Red’s mako infused hues.

Green nods, almost to himself, turning his back to Red in a rush, stepping into their room once more. “I’ll go pack—… pack up”

Red wraps his arms around Green’s waist again, resulting in the both of them almost toppling forward at the suddenness of it.

Green gasped out Red’s name, haphazardly finding purchase with a tight grip on Red’s arm but he soon he finds himself having to muffle out a groan. Red’s teeth sunk into the back of his neck, the sting causes a ripple surging in him, a hitch in his breath, the buzz in his head, and the blush racing across his face.

Releasing his clamp on Green’s skin, Red inspects the marks of his teeth with dark, focused eyes. His palm splayed over Green’s chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

Red soothes the wound with the warm tip of his tongue and soft kisses, tasting blood here and there but he knows Green can live with it.

He depends on Green so much that the weight of it is unfair. “I’m… not very good.”

Green blinks, trying to clear his thoughts as Red buries his face in the crook of Green’s neck. Green ran his fingers through Red’s raven locks. He knows that if he asks Red to stay, he’d do it without a doubt. They’re still finding the balance between it all, Red’s adventurous lifestyle and Green’s dream of settling together somewhere far away are polar opposite and yet they’ve come this far without forcing anything on the other.

“What are you talking about?” Green murmurs softly and Red tightens his grip around Green.

“I want to be here…for you. Settle down with Chase and you somewhere, and for that to happen I need to be ready, yet somewhere along that line I became afraid. A happy and peaceful life, can I really give it to you…?”

Red had never been one to express his feelings through words, but when he does, the tone of him doubting himself hurts Green in ways that Green wishes those doubt would manifest themselves in the form of a monster so Green can destroy it with his own fists.

“Are you thinking of doing it on your own?” Green tries, leaning his back against Red’s chest. “’It’s okay to have doubts, but don’t let it consume you.’” Green quoted from a past where they were both still hesitating, just two boys lost in a world of war and bloodshed with nowhere to call home.

Green places his hand over Reds' on his chest. “I’m here, Red. Calm down. No matter what you choose, I’ll be here; Always. We’ll figure this out together.”

Red nods, finally loosening his grip around Green and Green turns around to wrap his arms around Red’s neck, standing on his tiptoes to lean up and kiss Red’s chapped lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I forgot about this, didn't you?  
> Red in Cloud's clothes? Yes please, his arms, unghh...


End file.
